time and time again
by kraken slayer234
Summary: Beast boy and star fire are left in the tower alone what will happen
1. Chapter 1

**THE TALK**

It was a cold, chilly day in Jump City, all crime was at ease for the day. Nothing fun or cool had happened, it was just one of those empty days.

"Well, that the most boring, flight ever." Beast boy said, walking through the door. Beast boy had grown allot and thanks to being part animal he, was now one of the tallest members of the team being 6'8. Next to him was Star fire (Same height) then Cyborg then Robin and Raven. To day is the 8th anniversary of the team being together.

"Hey guys guess what day it is!" Robin said out of no where. It was quiet, no one was in the room with him mentally. Suddenly Robin and Cyborg got calls on their T-phones.

"Got to go to titans east, I have to fix another generator." Cyborg said as he bolted for the T-car and left.

"Got to go to Gotham. " Robin said hopping on his Cycle.

"I'm going to my room" Raven said as she teleported herself out of the room.

The room was very quiet after this happened. Beast boy was on the couch with his head back he was practically asleep. Star fire was sitting on the counter looking at beast boy. For many years she had, had a crush on him. She new it too, she just kinda lost interest in robin. She then realized they were going to be alone for a long time, and this would be her chance to claim him as her own. She got up and walked over to beast boy swaying her hips. (Beast boy was well awake when she did this)

"We are the alone, yes?" She asked

"I guess so. What are you going to do?" He asked

"Well I was hoping we could do something together." She purred

"OK well then I think we should start talking." he said. Star sat down beside him.

"So what should we talk about?" Star asked

"Well lets start with answering each others questions and they have to be personal. You ask first." he said

"OK, um, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Nope, have you kissed a guy other than for learning a language?"

"Nope, have you ever had a girl friend if not why?"

"No because no one ever thought I was cute or ever loved me." he said as Star scooted closer. This broke Stars heart.

"Alright Well who do you like?" he asked. Star froze like a dear in front of head lights.

"Well, I will answer based on who you like."

"Lets say it at the same time. 1,2,3" he said

"ITS YOU!" they both said. They looked at each other and before you could blink, Star (Being stronger) was on top of him and were making out ferociously. Star fire pinned him to the couch as they made out. Their lips moved together, Beast boy's tongue grazed Star's lower lip, begging for entrance. Star fire granted it, and at that moment his tongue went into her mouth, exploring every particle with abnormally long tongue. Star did the same with her's, Star let his wrists go and grabbed his shirt with her two hands in a fist form. She then pulled him into the kiss with such force. Beast boy placed his hands on her knees and slowly slid them up her thighs, Star fire arched her back in response, making her ass stick out. Beast boy slid his hands all the way up her thighs and groped her ass tightly. Star squeaked into Beast boy's mouth, Beast boy let go and placed hands right above her hips. He pushed Star up off of him. _(Star was still holding his shirt so she ripped the front of his shirt off)_ Star fire sat up and looked down at Beast boy. His hair was sweaty, his eye were green orbs of lust. His chest was well defined with muscles and an 8-pack that was carved bye angels. Star fire quikly put her palms on his lower abs and slowly rubbed upwards and pawed at his chest. Beast boy was trying his best now to make a fool out of himself so he flexed his pecs. Star leaned down and licked him up from the bottom of his neck to his ear lobe making him quiver with lust. Beast boy dragged his nails down Star's leg making her sit straight up and gasp, then looked down at him.

"Star what are yoooouououoooo..." Beast boy could not continue while Star started to gyrate on him. Beast boy was getting impatient and with out knowing, he thrust his pelvis up and his rock hard dick smacked against her crotch making her yelp in surprise, Beast boy tried to get on top of her, but she pushed him back down and leaned down close to his neck, and opened her mouth and She suddenly she bit down on his shoulder. His eyes went wide with shock. It wasn't pain, but pleasure. Star stopped biting and licked the spot where she had bitten him. Beast boy found his strength and grabbed her, sat up, rapped his arms around her and hoisted her up and kissed up at her. Star kissed back down at him, with her tightly wrapped around his neck pulling him into her. Then the door started to slide open. They separated quickly and Beast boy stood up and Star was acting like she was picking out a movie to watch. Raven walked in and beast boy walked past her.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked with out looking at him.

"I'm going to work out. See ya." He said leaving the room.

* * *

In The Weight Room

While beast boy was working out star fire was watching **_'Oh my gosh he is so hot, I need him, we were meant to be. Fuck waiting for tonight'_** and all of a sudden she got up and flew at him, like a bullet flying at a target. She couldn't take it any more. She hovered over him for a second then pushed the weight back down towards him.

"Star! What are you..." he was cut off by Star's lips pressing down on his. He was being dominated, and he never gets dominated, so he fought back. Star threw the weights to the ground and completely layed down on top of him. (Beast boy was not fighting to get her off but to keep her on) Their lips moved together like none other, Star put a hand on the back of his neck making him kiss harder. Beast boy put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. They then fell to the floor and kept making out. Beast boy stood up with starfire in his arms, her legs rapped around his waist. He the pinned her to the wall and went for her collar bone. In turn she inhaled deeply and arced her back as he nibbled and licked her neck.

"Oh yeah fuck yeah! Come on! Bite Me! Oh yes!" Star fire said as she raked her fingers through his hair. Beast boy looked up at her and said with such confidence "You're mine." Then they kissed for what seemed like an hour, their tongues both unnaturally long moved together as one. They parted then Star said "No you are mine."

She the pushed him to the ground and tore her top off. He got the hint an went to her but she was on him. He looked at her plump, perfect breasts and rolled over so he could be on top, he then cupped one of the and to the other into his mouth. Star was at loss, all she could do was scream and moan as beastboy had his way. Beast boy stopped going at her breasts and went lower. He pulled down he panties, he did not hesitate and prodded his toung in her pussy.

"OH FUCK BEAST..., AHHHHHH, DEEPER PLEASE!" she screamed the she came and he drank it all up and licked his lips.

"Delicious."he said looking up at her, she was sweaty and panting but still had lots of energy. She grabbed his head and pulled him up and said "My turn". Suddenly she was on him. She then slid down to his waste and pulled off his under uniform and tossed them to the side and looked at his cock. She stroked it up and down, Beast boy shivered with pleasure.

"Oh my, what am I going to with all of this?" she said stroking it, she then crawled up to beast boys face then with one hand she grabbed the back of beast boy's neck and made out with him with as much force. Then with the other hand she grabbed his cock and started to pound a way like there was no tomorrow. Beast boy was so shocked at this and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, prodding his long tongue into her mouth as she did the same. Beast boy grew claws and slowly dragged them down her back causing her gasp and arc her spine. (this did not cause pain, this was the kind of scratch that sent chills down your spine) This went on for some time then she let go of his cock and asked...

"So, whats your favorite fuck stile?"

"Well I don't know, lets just go at it." Beast boy said. Suddenly she was on her back and beast boy above her, he looked into her eyes and holly shit her eyes were so green. He placed his member at her opening and looked her in the eye and got the OK. He slowly entered, her entire body tensed up. Once she was relaxed he went hard an fast. In and out, he went. Pumping her up and down.

"MORE, MORE, I WANT MORE! SHOW ME THE BEAST!" Star fire screamed. Beast boy did not let the beast out but used its energy. Beast boy lifted star up while still pumping into her. He then pinned her to the wall again and let his tongue go into her mouth and the two of them fought for dominance, Beast boy was still pumping her up and down and star was scratching her nails down his back. Beast boy winced and bit down on her shoulder with great force (Star is virtually indestructible so this felt like an nibble). Beast boy stopped for a second and asked...

"Hey since you are vertually indestructible would it hurt if I threw you on the ground?"

"No it would make me horny" she said, then beast boy put more force into his pumps making star bite his neck (Beast boy had a side power of adaption with out visual change.) making beast boy's skin harden, he then threw her to the floor. But instead of hitting the floor she hovered and bent over the bench.

'Works for me.' Beast boy thought. He walked up to her she looked back up at him and said..."Take me, I'm yours." beast boy nodded and got down on his knees and went at it like never before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OH FUCK YEAH, HARDER! HARDER!" she screamed as she looked back at him. She turned back around and bit her lip. Beast boy bent down and whispered in her ear..."Next time I'll let you do the work." She looked back and said..."Not today though, AAAAAAAAAAAA I'm gonna..." and that was it they both came.

"Oooooohhhh that was so good." Beast boy said

"You said it" Star said panting. They just layed there for a few minutes. When they got up they notices there were crunch marks on the bench were Stars hands were.

"Cool." he said

"Yeah you were pretty hard core" she said

"We are totally doing that again, but for now lets got to bed I'm extremely tired" he said as he helped her up. They then got their clothes back on and their mess wiped up, and walked to bed.

Please coment


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was gleaming through the pink curtains of star fire's room, shining a pawn the new lovers. Beast boy had his right arm over star fire's belly, star had her head tucked in to beast boy's shoulder. Beast boy held star's hand in his left. Both of their legs were tangled together. Beast boy was only wearing the bottom half of his uniform, while Star was wearing a pink pair panties and a bra under a purple night gown that was practically see through.

Beast boy's eyes slowly opened as he moaned, waking star fire. Star fire turned her head around and looked beast boy in the eye.

"Mmmhhmmm, good morning beautiful." Beast boy said looking into her eyes.

 _'Holly shit those eyes are so green, like a green I've never known to exist, and I'm green!'_ Beast boy thought to himself, Star fire turn her entire body towards Beast boy. She propped her head up with her hand, while with the other stroking his well defined pectoral muscles.

"Did I ever tell you that your eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I've ever seen." Beast boy said stroking Star's cheek as if it were a flower peddle. _'Oh my gosh! He is so ripped, look at that eight pack! That's amazing!'_ Star fire thought to herself while rubbing his green rock hard abs like they were made of marble and carve by angels.

"No, I don't think you ever have. I never knew you were so... muscular." Star said biting her lip, still stroking his chest and abs. Beast boy casually got into pushup position above Star fire, he lowered himself onto star fire. Before he could get all the way down, Star fire calmly wrapped her arms around his neck and upper back.(Pulling him down to her) Star fire tilted her head and leaned in with her eyes half lidded, Beast boy couldn't help himself, but he restrained himself, kinda. Beast boy leaned down slowly and kissed Star with more passion known to both of them combined. Star fire forced her tongue into his mouth, exploring every corner her tongue could reach, both of their tongues wrestled for dominance, not giving up what so ever. Beast boy finally came up for air after what seemed to be 15 minutes.

"Wow that was amazing, I love you so much." Beast boy said, laying down on his back looking up at the ceiling, he panting for air. Beast boy tried moving to Star but was tangled under the sheets, so he swiftly kicked the sheets off of Star's bed and tried to kiss Star again. Star fire swiftly put her hand on his chest and forcefully pushed Beast boy down onto her bed, she then crawled on top of him and pinned his wrists to her bed, hanging her head right above his face. Star fire's fiery hair made a curtain shape all around Beast boy's head.

"I love you too, and forever will." She said sitting up right, putting her hair to the side. Beast boy grabbed Star's arm and before she could react, (all she could do was squeal) she was on her back with beast boy on top of her. He had her shoulder's pinned but still her hands were some how under her. Beast boy leaned down extremely close Star's face, this cause Star to breath heavily and her lips tried to reach up to his. She was about to seize him but...

"We gotta get outta bed." Beast boy said, while he hopped off of the bed, landing perfectly on his feet.

 _'Damn it I was so close, I was so fucking close!'_ Star fire thought to herself

"fffffffiiiiiiiiinnnneee" Star fire said sitting up. Star got out of her bed and casually walked towards her closet, then she turned around.

"Wait for me, I'm changing" Star said pointing at beast boy. Then she walked in the closet and closed the door. (Leaving a crack in the door to talk through)

"You know I'm being very patient with you, and I'm not talking about you changing." Beast boy said while picking his shirt off the floor.

"What to you mean by that?" She asked

"Well, because of my animal DNA, I don't half to take time to recover from, well what we did last night. So I'm basically ready any time." Beast boy said as he sat down on Star's bed.

 _'Fuck yeah I can bang my man when ever I want to!'_ Star fire thought to herself while she was changing in the closet.

"Oh, OK than, I'll take that into note." Star said trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Hey, Babe, I'm gonna go change into some new pants." Beast boy said as he left the room, the door closed behind him.

* * *

Beast boy was in the kitchen making breakfast, still shirtless. But instead of his normal uniform colors, they were black and blue zigzags down the sides of the pant legs. Beast boy had just finished making his tofu eggs and bacon, he then picked up his plate and started walking over to the table. Right then Star fire walked in, he then turned his head to look at her. She was wearing a green skirt that went down to her upper thighs, while also wearing a black and pink tie-die shirt. Star fire looked at beast boy, as she did this she smirked at him. Star started to walk towards "her beast", beast boy watched as she swayed her hips with every step she took. When star fire reached beast boy she traced her hands down his chest muscles.

"So, whats for breakfast, lover?" Star said biting her lip, beast boy was completely at word loss, all he could do was stutter and hand her his plate.

"Ooh nice." Star said walking across the room to the table in front of the couch. Star sat down on the floor across from the couch, and started eating.

"Hey beasty. Come sit down with me." Star said signaling beast boy to come over to her. Beast boy grabbed an apple, and sat on the couch in front of her. The two of them had a long conversation getting to know each other better. After they finished Star told beast boy to go pic out a movie to watch. So beast boy got up and went to get the movie then he stopped, he turned around to ask her some thing but was stopped by the sight of Star bending over while she messed with her plate.

 _'Oh my... I can't help myself.'_ Beast boy thought to himself, he walked over to her as quietly as possible. Beast boy was about to grab her ass, but suddenly she spun around and grabbed beast boys arm and threw him into the couch so hard it slid bad 5ft.

"You aren't getting off that easy." Star said, putting her hand on her hip and tilting her head to her left. Beast boy was recovering from the impact of the couch, he looked up, unable to speak from the impact he ended up just starring at her. Star slowly walked around the table, while dragging her finger along the side of the table. Star finally was in front of Beast boy, she then got on the couch and sat on her feat next to Beast boy. (Beast boy was finally able to talk)

"Oouuch, my, back" Beast boy muttered out, while looking to his left, seeing Star fire become worried.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry. Let me fix it." Star said. Star sat down on his lap (still facing him). Star reached out with her left hand and grabbed the back of Beast boy's neck and pulled his for head into her left shoulder. Star fire's right hand started to glow green with heat. She then rubbed her palm down his spine, the she did this fancy nerve touch on his back. Suddenly beast boy inhaled deeply and look up to the beauty on his lap.

"Damn that was good. What was that?" He asked looking into her eye's, with a smile on his face, Star moved her right hand from his back to the back of his neck, linking her hands together.

"That was a Tameranean nerve touch to heal all kinds of injuries. And again I'm so sorry, you just got me exited." Star said, looking down at beast boy. Little did they know that their faces were getting closer.

"I know I did, but you still kinda broke then healed a rib. But I still love you." Beast boy said, with out knowing he placed his hands on her legs, their faces almost touching, their breaths were uneven. It was silent for about 2 seconds.

"I love you too." Star fire said, breathing heavily, they closed their eyes and tilted their heads. Their lips connected, they moved with such passion but not much force. Beast boy put his arms around Star's back, and started to stand with Star in his arms. Star grabbed beast boy's shirt with her fist and pulled him closer, putting more force into the kiss. Beast boy wrapped his tongue around Star's and started to wrestle for dominance. Star fought back, while doing so she scraped her tongue on Beast boy's fang. Causing her to fall off balance. Still holding his shirt she fell on the couch with Beast boy on top. Beast boy had to come up for air, when he did so he lifted himself off of her and sat at the other end of the couch. Beast boy panting hard, Star fire saw her chance and took it. Beast boy didn't see Star coming and was taken by surprise when Star gently grabbed his face here hand and guided his face to hers, their lips met with a gentle spark of passion. Beast boy pulled Star down on top of him, their lips moved together like never before. They moaned into each other's mouths, then they broke for air.

"I...love...you...so...much" Star said between breaths while on top of Beast boy with her for head nudged into his. Suddenly Beast boy's T-phone range. So he answered it and robin's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys Raven's of in another dimension and the rest of us aren't going to be at the tower for a while, so see ya later." Robin said, then the screen went black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

The screen went black, the two lovers were silently sitting. Star was looking at beast boy intensely hoping to suck face again, she slowly licked her lips ready to pounce him, but beast boy started to talk.

"Hey, how come you are talking formally and not like you used to, but you're speaking like a natural born human?" He asked grabbing Star's hips and sliding her to him, trying to get as close as possible to her with out seeming clingy.

" Well, when I kissed Robin to learn your language, I learned literally everything about it." She said gently grabbing beast boy's neck and slowly pulled him for a kiss, Beast boy tightened his grip on Star's waist and pulled her into him, chest to chest, their lips connected with a spark of love and affection. Beast kissed hard with passion as did Star, she slowly crawled over him pushing him down into the couch (this whole time their lips never broke contact), Beast boy rubbed his hands up from her waist caressing her sides, his hands slowly moved back down. Beast boy (From under Star) rubbed his palms down Star's lower back, making her purr into his mouth, Beast boy then grabbed Star's ass and pulled down towards him. When Beast boy grabbed Stars ass she gave a slight gasp into Beast boy's mouth.

She gently pulled away from Beast boy's mouth, sitting up on his pelvis looking down at her green boy toy. Star stared down at him adoring him and all he is. _'I wish we could spend eternity together.'_ Then she had the greatest idea of her life.

* * *

 **LATER THAT WEEK**

* * *

Beast boy was wondering the hallways alone in thought walking towards the living room he was bare footed shirtless and wearing a pair of basketball shorts.

 _'Well today is the last day of being alone with Starfire, I wounder what we are going to do today. She said she has plans and told me to pack for 3 days maybe ill go check to see if she was in her room.'_ Beast boy thought to him self as he walked to her room, beast boy opened the door and saw star fire standing in the door way, hair flaming with excitement, in her eyes were love and lust with green flames coming out of her eyes. She was wearing a Tammeranian outfit, and was hold her pink bag in her hands with a smile even more devious than Satin's smile. The sun was glistening off of her beautiful orange skin. She was very beautiful.

"W,w,wow y,y...your gorgeous. W,w,whats the occasion?" Beast boy stuttered in lust, affection, and shyness. Starfire walked past beast boy and grabbed his hand, then intertwined her fingers with his and kept walking down the hallway together.

"We are going to Tammeran to perform a ritual so we can spend eternity together. Lets get on the new T-ship!" Starfire said with excitement, dragging Beast boy behind her.

"Wait? Eternity? But how?" Beast boy asked from behind. (They finally got to the T-ship Mk.2) As they were boarding the ship Beast boy caught up to her and squeezed her hand, signaling for and answer. She lead him to the pilot seat and sat him down in it. Then she grabbed his face and looked him straight in the eyes. Those hansom eye that contained all the wildness in the jungle and all the love in his heart. Then said...

"If our love is pure the ritual will make us immortal but our flesh will not be indestructible but our bones will be. So if we retain bodily harm it will heal super fast. (If a leg gets cut off, it'll grow back.) We will never age out of our prime. And if we ever get separated from each other, even galaxies apart we will attract like magnets." Starfire said, she turned around and put in the coordinates for Tammeran then pressed auto pilot. The ship launched in to space and off they went.

* * *

 **Hey guys please comment on this and send any story request you want**


End file.
